Give me a chance
by fandomer
Summary: Hermione never considered a chance of anything between her and Harry, but when they seem to grow closer together, Hermione reconsiders her former judgement. Just a short story about what Harry and Hermione could have been like. Please review and I will add more. Rating may change along with further chapters.


_Hi, so I'm starting a Harry/Hermione because I don't care for Ron, and so in his place I will put the Twins. (One does not simply have no Weasley.) Please Review, tell me what you think, I might continue this if people seem to like it.  
_

_*Disclaimer*_

* * *

"FRED! GEORGE! YOU BLOODY IDIOTS" Hermione screamed as she wiped green slime out of her eyes. She'd just been ambushed by the notorious Weasley Twins and their newest spell; "I-can't-believe-it's-not-bogeys" and they'd gotten green slime all over her and her eight page potions essay.

"How am I going to get this out?!" She screamed furiously. Her hair was filled with chunks of green and yellow blobs. It had even gotten to the pages of her text books.

"Well," George started, he had to talk slowly to keep from bursting into laughter,"The thing is-"

"-You were our test subject." Fred finished for him. "And when we develop something to clean it up-"

"-We'll test it out on you." finished George. He put a hand on her shoulder, but then quickly removed it and flicked green slime off his fingers, causing Hermione to roll her eyes. "Hermione, don't let it bother you. It was just a harmless little prank." He said, wiping his hand on Fred shoulder.

Hermione stared daggers at him, "What do you mean _harmless_?! I have to redo all my work, find another set of robes, and find a way to clean this out of my books!" She said, her anger now fading into sadness. "I already have so much to do..."

Now Fred and George felt bad, they'd never meant to do any actual damage, but they didn't have the best knowledge of handling these situations, "Well we feel really bad," said Fred. "But... Uh..."

"Did you hear that?" George said, looking behind him. "I think I heard someone calling us."

"Let's go," Fred agreed, and with that they ran out of the common room, leaving Hermione to her slime.

Hermione sighed and sat down at one of the tables, trying not to get goo all over other students belongings. She pulled another chunk out of her hair and rested her head in her hands, trying to forget the last hour of her spoiled day.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned and saw Harry standing in the doorway to the boy's dormitory, A confused look under his messy brown hair.

"Why are you... Green?" He asked as he walked down the stairwell.

She didn't say anything, too embarrassed to admit what had happened. Instead she just propped her head on her elbows again.

Harry sat down next to her, "Let me guess. Fred and George?" He said, a small smile spread across his lips as he saw her cheeks flush.

"Yah..." She said quietly.

He chuckled, "Those two never know when to quit do they?"

Hermione smirked, "No, I guess they don't." She sat up straighter, and looked him in the eyes. "It's just- I don't get it, how can they be so happy and cheerful in the light of everything that's happened?" Harry stiffened. "I don't either. I guess you just have to admire their persistent spirits."

Hermione laughed. "Either that or they don't know how to do anything else."

Harry grinned, "I guess it is nicer dealing with them than with Voldemort I guess..."

Their smiles faded as they remembered what they were fighting for. Hermione put her hand on his."I know that you don't believe me when I say this, but things will work themselves out. Harry, you are going to win." She said comfortingly.

Harry looked down, his eyes to full of despair to meet hers, "I wish I believed you. But either this battle will end in my death or Voldemort's, and I'm afraid he's become to powerful."

Hermione looked into his eyes, she could see the grief and pain that filled them. She sighed, not knowing what else to say.

They sat there in silence, Hermione's hand still resting upon his.

suddenly Hermione sat up straighter, a smile creeping upon her lips, completely forgetting the fact she was covered from head to toe in synthetic snot.

"Meet me back here in three hours, after class." she said standing up from the table.

Harry frowned, "What-why?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Because we are going down Hogsmeade! I'm going to make you forget about all of this for a while so you can just relax." She then proceeded to run upstairs, flashing him a grin on her way up the staircase to the Girl's Dormitory.

_'She already does...' _Harry thought as he remembered the warmth of her hand on his.

* * *

_Yay, first chapter done. Sorry if it's a bit short, but I'll post the next one if people like it. Please review and tell me what you like and don't like! :)_


End file.
